pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto Route 12
Route 12 is a route in eastern Kanto, connecting Lavender Town, , and . This route is also known as the Silence Bridge between its southern terminus at and the gate just south of Lavender Town. Lavender to the gate The bridge that holds the entire length of Route 12 begins just south of Lavender Town. Shortly after its starting point, the bridge comes to a three-way intersection, with the left fork leading to a dead end. The right fork turns south east of the intersection and comes to another intersection, leading to another dead end path holding a sign informing Trainers of Lavender Town to the north. South of this intersection is a gate separating the north portion of Route 12 from the Silence Bridge. Silence Bridge The Silence Bridge makes up most of Route 12. The first intersection on the Silence Bridge portion of Route 12 is yet another of the three-way variety. The left path leads to a dead end while the right path continues southward. After a brief southward stretch, the bridge turns southwest to avoid an island in the water, eventually intersecting a north-south bridge segment on the western edge of Route 12. The main path of the route uses a portion of this segment before turning east onto an east-west segment. Route 12 then makes a sharp south turn onto another continuous bridge piece. Route 12 gradually makes its way south, passing a fishing pier before arriving at an island, the first piece of solid land along the route's main path since Lavender. On the west shore of the island, the Silence Bridge resumes, making an upside-down "U" as it proceeds south. After a short time, the bridge makes a turn to the east. This segment of the bridge comes to an end roughly 15 paces east of this point, but Route 12 has already turned off onto another bridge segment, a north-south stretch, by this point. About eight paces south of the intersection between the two segments is the designated "Sport Fishing Area" at the intersection of Routes 11 and 12. Continuing south, the bridge turns to the southeast just ahead of another island. The home of the younger of the Fishing Brothers is located on this island. West of his house, the bridge resumes, traveling to the south and east before coming to an end just after an intersection with another segment. This segment carries the route south to a series of intersections. The two westward routes in this area lead to a peninsula containing a forested area accessible only by using . The lone eastward path leads to another fishing pier. Just south of the southern peninsula path, the route briefly turns to the east before returning south. At the next intersection, the main path of the route continues south while a westward path leads to the only grassy patch on Route 12. Cut is required for access, however. The main path of Route 12 continues south along a tree-lined shoreline before becoming Route 13 two paces south of the grassy patch. Fishing Guru's house The younger of the Fishing Brothers lives on this route. He gives a to anyone who expresses a passion for fishing. In Generation III, if the Fishing Guru is shown a , he will calculate its size and give the player a if it is bigger than the largest one he had seen before. Route 012 Route 012 Route 012 Route 012 Route 012 Route 012 Silence Bridge